yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Taman Jurong
Taman Jurong is a residential precinct in Jurong, Singapore. It is one of the oldest residential precincts in Singapore and a division of Jurong GRC, with the area's HDB flats under the management of Jurong Town Council and Tharman Shanmugaratnam as the area's MP. Residential Areas The precinct has a good mixture of private and public residential areas. Public residential Areas Private residential areas Non-Landed Housing: *The Lakefront Residences *Caspian *Lakeholmz *Lakepoint Condominium Landed Housing: *Lakeside Grove Transportation Roads The main roads in the precinct are Corporation Road, Corporation Drive, Yung Ho Road, and Yuan Ching Road, which connects the precinct to the rest of the island through the AYE. Public Transport Feeder bus services The precinct is linked to Lakeside MRT Station through feeder service 240 which zips through the town via Corporation Drive and loops at Yung Ho Road, Corporation Road, Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim and Yuan Ching Road, providing connection to the MRT System for residents staying in the precinct. Trunk bus Services The trunk services in Taman Jurong connects residents staying in the precinct to the other precincts in Singapore. There are 6 trunk services that plies through Taman Jurong via the different roads. Yuan Ching Road: *'154' connects residents to Teban Gardens, Pandan Gardens, Clementi, Bukit Timah, Toa Payoh, Potong Pasir, Mac Pherson, Geylang and Eunos. It also provides direct connection to Jurong Point Shopping Centre. Corporation Drive: *'98' connects residents to Jurong Port, Jurong West, Yuhua and Jurong East. It also provides connection to Lakeside MRT Station. *'30' connects residents to Teban Gardens, Pandan Gardens, West Coast, Pasir Panjang, Buona Vista, Telok Blangah, Habourfront, Tanjong Pagar, Marina Bay, East Coast, Kallang, Geylang, Eunos and Bedok. *'246' connects residents to Pioneer Sector and Boon Lay. It also provides connection to Lakeside MRT Station. Corporation Road: *'178' connects residents to Teban Gardens, Yuhua, Bukit Batok, Bukit Panjang, Kranji and Woodlands. *'79' connects residents to the Pioneer Sector, Jurong Port, Teban Gardens and Jurong East. Schools There is 1 primary school (Lakeside) and 2 secondary schools (Yuan Ching and Jurong) of which it is notable. Jurong Secondary School (Abbreviation: JSS) is a government secondary school. On the request of community leaders, then Prime Minister Lee Kuan Yew helped to establish the school in 1963 as Jurong Integrated Secondary School. It was then renamed to Jurong Secondary School in later years. The former Jurong Town Secondary School was under the Singapore Armed Forces Training Institute (SAFTI), which is also going to be under the arms of Pasir Laba Camp area since 1966. Security The CISCO Recall Centre is located here, at the junction of Corporation Road and Yung Ho Road. Industrial Areas At the southern tip of Taman Jurong, there are 2 industrial developments, The Agape at the junction of Yuan Ching Road and Yung Ho Road and Corporation Place at the junction of Corporation Road and Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim. External links *Taman Jurong Community Website *Jurong Town Council *Jurong Christian Church *Calvary Bible-Presbyterian Church *West Point Hospital Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong West